Problemas para Dormir
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Bella e Edward compartilham um momento de paz. Post-Eclipse, Pre-Breaking Dawn. Bella/Edward fluff. One Shot.


**N/T: **Já sabem, nada aqui me pertence (infelizmente). Essa história é uma tradução da fanfic de Subtlynice originalmente escrita em inglês (Trouble Sleeping).

**Problemas para dormir**

A luz do sol velada pela típica névoa de Forks chegava a minhas pálpebras enquanto vagamente tentava me libertar da inconsciência e voltar à realidade. Não precisei tentar muito. Na verdade, a única coisa para mim que não era um sonho – mas sempre bonito – que poderia se igualar a ele: Edward.

Rolei para seus frios braços e tentei abrir meus olhos devagar, cautelosamente, a fim de me acalmar diante a presença de sua perfeição. No entanto, meus olhos como o resto de meu corpo, se rebelou contra este plano seguro. Eles se abriram rapidamente, perigosamente ansiosos para vê-lo.

E ele estava ali – um Adônis brilhante como de costume. Ninguém – humano, vampiro, lobisomem, ou qualquer outro – poderia rivalizar com sua beleza. Nem mesmo Rosalie e _isso_ era alguma coisa.

Minhas mãos (tão ansiosas para tocá-lo quanto meus olhos para vê-lo) seguiram a linha de sua mandíbula suavemente, só para comprovar que ele realmente estava ali e não tinha sido apenas um sonho. Eu deveria saber. Qualquer um que sonhasse com esse deus em forma de homem não estaria preso em Forks, estaria vivendo uma vida boa, fazendo milhões com sua incrível imaginação.

Enquanto me maravilhava da boa manhã que estava tendo simplesmente olhando para ele, reparei em sua expressão. Ele parecia... sonhador.

"O que foi?", perguntei sonolenta. Não que eu não gostasse que o amor da minha existência estivesse me olhando sonhadoramente, mas algo estava errado. Como sempre, Edward estava em seu típico vampiro – maravilhoso, profundo, sinistro e não inclinado a dormir em nenhum momento do dia ou da noite. Então, um Edward sonhador era estranho para dizer o mínimo.

Diante da minha pergunta, ele se animou e sorriu levemente, sacudindo sua cabeça para tirar o que estivesse passando por sua mente.

"Bom dia", sussurrou, beijando-me ligeiramente na testa.

"Mmmm", murmurei ainda sonolenta e respondi beijando-o suavemente nos lábios. Isto era um desafio, mas pelo bem-estar de Edward, resisti a urgência de levá-lo ao limite. Em vez disso, me aconcheguei perto dele enquanto minha mente reagia ante a ação, espantando a sonolência. Poderia ter sido como me aconchegar a uma pedra fria e dura, mas era _Edward._ Escolheria isso do que me aconchegar a um humano em qualquer dia.

"Por que estava sorrindo?", perguntei novamente, quando estava me sentindo um pouco mais acordada. Ele sorriu, parecendo um anjo travesso.

"Você", sussurrou delicadamente. "Você sempre fica tão bonita quando está dormindo. E você faz expressões adoráveis e confusas quando está acordando"

Contudo ainda estava curiosa, mas ele beijou meus lábios com delicadeza, antes de se retirar e me olhar nos olhos enquanto eu olhava profundamente nos seus. Fascinada como estava por seus olhos, levei um tempo para determinar a causa da minha confusão. Mais que qualquer outra coisa, ele parecia... em paz.

"O que?", perguntou enquanto eu franzia o cenho e me sentava.

"Ode está Charlie?", perguntei. Edward se levantou em menos de um segundo, alerta ao meu lado, com preocupação gravada em sua incrível face enquanto processava o medo em meu tom.

"Pescando", respondeu rapidamente. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e segurou minhas mãos carinhosamente entre as suas. "Bella, qual é o problema?"

Levou um tempo para eu responder essa pergunta. Quando finalmente achei a resposta, relaxei. "Nenhum", respondi. "Nada errado". Olhei dentro de seus olhos e deixei escapar uma gargalhada de alívio quando não encontrei nada que pudesse contradizer minhas palavras.

"Bella?", perguntou ansiosamente.

"Nós estamos entre demônios", expliquei, "entre Victoria e... e quem mais que esteja tentando me matar. E ainda tem os Volturi e a mortalidade e todo tipo de problemas diante de nós, mas agora... não há nada com que se preocupar".

Os olhos de Edward perderam sua paz enquanto me olhava seriamente. Parecia triste. Em conflito.

"Bella, você não precisa se preocupar", prometeu, "tomarei conta de você".

Ri. "Então é isso! Não estou preocupada", cantei alegremente. Encostei-me novamente e dei palmadinhas no espaço ao meu lado enquanto falava, sinalizando para ele fazer o mesmo. Obedeceu, olhando cautelosamente.

"Hoje é apenas um dia normal. Sem preocupações".

"Quer apostar?", o ouvi murmurar suavemente, ainda me olhando com sua clara expressão de preocupação. Encostei-me nele para tranquilizá-lo.

"Estou bem agora", disse. "Eu só... você parecia tão tranqüilo, e considerando todos os dias 'não tranquilos' que nós tivemos recentemente, fiquei surpresa por um momento. Mas agora, estou bem, juro".

Levou alguns segundos para que minhas palavras fossem assimiladas, e então o senti relaxar. Soltou um longo suspiro e então riu

"Qualquer coisa", sussurrou. "Em momentos como esse, daria _qualquer coisa_ para saber como sua pequena mente misteriosa funciona. Qualquer coisa".

"Até mesmo... o Volvo?", brinquei. Ainda repleta de alegria diante minha descoberta de que nós não estávamos em qualquer perigo imediato e que podíamos simplesmente ficar deitados na cama o dia inteiro. "Ou... todos os seus CDs?"

Ele simplesmente pressionou seus lábios em minha têmpora e murmurou, "Qualquer coisa".

Suspirei e o deixei brincar com meu cabelo. Sabia que nós teríamos que nos levantar em algum momento durante o dia – quando Charlie voltasse para casa, de qualquer jeito – mas naquele instante, eu estava completamente contente. Em meu lugar feliz.

Perdi a conta de quanto tempo passamos simplesmente abraçados quando me lembrei da expressão sonhadora que ele tinha quando acordei. Foi quando me lembrei a razão dela que sugeri uma idéia genial e um tanto insana.

"Então, eu fico bonita quando estou inconsciente, huh?", perguntei tranquilamente, tentando levar sua mente a esse tema antes de fazer meu pedido.

Ele encostou seu nariz no meu cabelo por um momento, inalando, antes de responder.

"Sim", suspirou satisfeito. "Não que você não seja sempre devastadoramente bonita – só que você fica sempre mais adorável quando não está consciente – literalmente – do efeito tem sobre mim. Você me deslumbra". Sorriu angelicalmente, depois se moveu para apoiar sua orelha em meu peito, escutando a batida regular de meu coração. Sorriu amplamente quando percebeu que sua mudança de posição causava batidas irregulares ao meu coração.

"Desde quando já estive consciente da minha 'beleza desvastadora'?, perguntei em voz alta. Não buscava elogios, realmente estava tentando distrair Edward do obviamente irritante efeito que ele tinha sobre meu coração, assim podia fazer minha pergunta diretamente.

Pareceu funcionar, porque franziu o cenho e levantou sua cabeça para me olhar.

"Nunca", disse. "Você se menospreza demais. Nunca parece perceber a criatura magnífica que é".

"Bom, nem você", repliquei. "Você é o homem mais perfeito no planeta, mas sempre está tão desgostoso com você mesmo, até mesmo quando não fez nada do que se envergonhar".

Não respondeu nada, simplesmente tirou meu cabelo do rosto, estudando minha expressão atentamente. Me amaldiçoei internamente. Minha distração havia funcionado, mas parecia tê-lo deixado triste e melancólico e agora nossa conversa parecia ter terminado. Não podia pensar na forma de voltar ao tema, assim decidi deixá-lo simplesmente sair.

"Quero te ver dormir", declarei.

A testa de Edward se enrugou diante disso – ele estava obviamente se perguntando mais uma vez como minha mente podia surgir com estas ideias ridículas.

"Você... quer me ver dormir?", tentou esclarecer.

"Sim"

"Mas...", sacudiu a cabeça confuso. "Não dá".

"Eu sei, bobo". Disse, dando-lhe soquinhos nele e então desejando não tê-lo feito. Parecia que tinha acertado uma parede de tijolos.

"Então?", perguntou, pegando minha mão com delicadeza e beijando os nós de meus dedos roxos enquanto falava.

"Então...", suspirei enquanto tirava minhas mãos das suas. "Deite-se, feche seus olhos e finja estar dormindo. Quero ver como é a imagem".

Era verdade. Estava interessada. Ver alguém dormir... isso soava tão chato. Queria saber o que é que mantinha Edward interessado noite após noite.

Seus olhos e lábios se estreitaram divertidos diante das minhas instruções bobas, mas ele fez como eu tinha pedido.

Três segundos depois, ele estava profundamente adormecido. Ou melhor, parecia como se estivesse.

Respirei fundo e me preparei. Então examinei a criatura similar a um deus 'dormindo' diante de mim.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que essa espécie de sono parecia diminuir sua beleza – suas pestanas espessas e escuras haviam se fechado sobre aqueles seus olhos formosos e hipnotizantes. Mas então, enquanto examinava suas pálpebras violetas, curvadas à perfeição esse pensamento foi descartado rapidamente.

Voltei minha atenção a seus lábios, ligeiramente separados. Cuidadosamente passei um dedo pelo seu lábio superior e senti sua rítmica e regular respiração contra a palma de minha mão.

Sua mandíbula estava relaxada – suas emoções conflitantes e seus medos por minha segurança haviam desaparecido. Parecia feliz, como se estivesse sonhando.

Suas bochechas eram suaves, sem imperfeições e tranqüilas. Sua testa já não estava enrugada de preocupação ou desespero, estava perfeitamente lisa e imóvel.

Seu cabelo estava desalinhado, perfeitamente desalinhado para alguém que fingia estar dormindo. Passei meus dedos por eles com delicadeza, examinando cada brilho bronzeado, cada fio perfeito de cabelo na ponta de meus dedos.

Mas nenhumas dessas coisas eram importantes quando estudei sua expressão.

Parecia tão... em paz. Como antes, só que dez vezes mais sereno. Com o sono, veio a vulnerabilidade. Ver Edward tão relaxado, tão vulnerável só me fez querer... protegê-lo de uma forma estranha. Como se esta criatura forte e não humana precisasse ser protegida do mal.

E, então, percebi o que significava. Mesmo não estando consciente disso, ele me deslumbrava.

"Oh".

Seus olhos se abriram subitamente. Não era o meio mais natural de alguém acordar e imediatamente dissipou-se a ilusão.

"Bella?", perguntou. "O que aconteceu?"

Suspirei e passei a mão em seu cabelo bronze desalinhado.

"Agora entendo", expliquei. "Você fica lindo quando dorme".

Sorriu, mas então suspirou profundamente quando seus olhos se voltaram para a mão que machuquei em seu ombro quando do 'soco-zombaria' mais cedo.

Levei minha mão a seu rosto, medindo sua recente expressão preocupada. Sua testa se enrugou novamente e sua mandíbula estava tensa.

"Qual é o problema?"

"É que... o que você disse antes, sobre nós estarmos entre demônios".

"Sim?", perguntei, esperando ansiosamente por sua resposta.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e estavam sérios; queimando em intensidade.

"Não gosto disso. Tenho medo de que eu possa ser a próxima pessoa que te transforme em vítima".

Sabia exatamente aonde queria chegar – nós já tivemos essa conversa um milhão de vezes.

"Não pense assim", sussurrei, sabendo que minhas palavras trariam para ele um pequeno, ou pouco, consolo. "Aceito você do jeito que é". *

"Não deveria", sussurrou em resposta, soando destroçado.

"Mas, aceito" *

Seu rosto aflito repentinamente se iluminou; ele gargalhou diante do que quer que tenha causado essa mudança abrupta de humor.

"O que foi?", perguntei, desconcertada. Sorriu diante minha confusão.

"Amo quando você diz isso".

"Digo o que?", perguntei de novo.

Deu um sorriso deslumbrante para mim e tirou meu cabelo do rosto antes de se inclinar até meu ouvido e sussurrar minhas palavras numa voz rouca e intensa.

"Aceito". *

**FIM**

*** (N/T): **Tive que modificar um pouco a frase original: "I have faith in you." (eu tenho fé em você), para "_Aceito você do jeito que é_" para que a resposta de Bella e a reação de Edward ao "I do" (Sim – neste caso - aceito) fizesse sentido. Em inglês, essa é a resposta da noiva quando o padre faz a famosa pergunta (Aceita esse homem como seu legitimo esposo?).

4


End file.
